Horror at Bear Lake, Utah
by becs1153
Summary: Leo, Raph, and Mikey are stuck in the country of Utah while Don's still at home. What happens when their sharing a town with a legendary monster?  Put on hold till Torn Hearts is done.
1. Relaxation Therapy

**To my readers: If you don't know what Lost Tapes is, it's a Animal Planet show about animals of myth. And, if you don't like horror, I suggest you don't watch it. *Especially not the Dover Demon.* **

**As usual, Reviewers are always loved! ^^**

It was a warm, sunny day in the midst of Utah. A cloudless spring day that seems to reach in and fill everyone's mind with peace and relaxation. Everyone's except Leonardo Hamato's.

Leo was trying to decide which of his two brothers, which were with him, to blame on this situation. But…then again, what could blaming do in this predicament?

&&_FLASHBACK_&&

"Big bags there, April," the gentle natured terrapin noted on the luggage bags near their human friend's door.

April rolled her eyes, "Well Donnie, aren't you feeling nice and happy today. For your information, I haven't been sleeping well because-"

"April!" Don frowned thoughtfully, "I meant the _luggage_ bags."

"Oh, sorry, Don," She offered her apology with a smile, which Donatello accepted.

"Where ya off ta?" Raphael asked, sitting beside Donnie, his eyes still glued to the television. (The Bulldogs were whopping the Gator's bottoms.)

"Utah," April replied, stuffing some hair care supplies into another bag in her small kitchen, "Bear Lake, Utah."

"Cool!" A grinning face pricked with enthusiasm popped up from the floor. "Home of the," He paused dramatically before he whispered, "Bear Lake Monster." In return, poor Mikey received a thorough thwack in the head.

"Ow, Raphy!" The youngest whined, rubbing his head.

"Everyone knows that only babies believe in monsters, ya shell fer brains," Raph rumbled. "It's fake."

"Nu-uh!" Michelangelo protested, "I saw it on Lost Tapes!"

"Mikey, not everything on TV is true," Donnie explained gently.

"But everything on Animal Planet is true!" Mikey frowned, "You said so yourself!"

"The fact shows! Didn't you see in the beginning of that show? It clearly states that 'This show is based on the possibility that these creatures exist.'" Don pointed out, and Raph mumbled an agreement.

Mikey, sick of the fight when (in his mind) he was clearly right, turned back to the football game.

"What's a city girl like you doing in a country state like Utah?" Leo spoke up from the window of the one person apartment.

"I have an older cousin who lives on her farm there with her husband and two twins, who are about you guys' age," April smiled, setting the last of the five bags by the door. "She invited me to stay a week out there with her. Calls it relaxation therapy." She shrugged at the last sentence.

"Like the country mouse and the city mouse, huh?" Mikey smiled broadly, not looking abnormal on his face at all. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you could look at it that way," April smiled back.

"When do you leave?" Leo asked.

"Tomorrow, the flight's scheduled to leave at ten, but with today's security it'll probably be more like noon," She sighed.

A few nods of agreement drifted across the room.

"Can we come?" Mikey smiled, hoping what wouldn't work on his brothers would work on April.

April, however, gave Mikey a pity smile. "I wouldn't mind, but I'm not sure how well my cousin would take it."

Mikey planted his face into the carpet, crestfallen. He wanted to meet the Bear Lake Monster. Maybe, it was just a misunderstood mutant, like he and his brothers. …A man eating one.

April frowned, she hadn't thought he would have taken it that hard. Then she remember something she had found accidentally stuffed at the bottom of one of her deliveries that she had saved for him. She ran back to her room and came back out with a Superman collectible figurine.

"Here," She knelt down in front of the saddened turtle, "maybe this'll make it up to you."

Mikey lifted his head and grinned. "Woah!" He took the figurine, "Does it ever! Thank!" He gave April a wide smile.

April returned the smile and stood up, "Take good care of it for me, okay?"

Mikey nodded, grinning at his new treasure, "I promise! I won't let it out of my sight."

"He really won't," Raph grumbled, already thinking about all the ways that he would be irritated by his younger brother's new toy.

April shook her head as she turned her back to them, mouthing the word "boys" with a smile.

As she continued to check and recheck over thing she needed, Donnie and Raph were trying to watch the football game over and around a flying Superman.

"Fly, Superman, fly!" Mikey screeched, jumping about the small apartment as best he could while holding Superman high in the air. "It's the Joker!"

"Idiot," Raph muttered, irritable because of his inability to watch the game, "The Joker is the _Batman's_ enemy." Don nodded, not looking to happy himself.

Mikey simply looked at Raph, as usual he was ignorant to his hot-headed brother's mockery, with a wide smile. "The Batman and Superman joined forces," He declared, prideful.

Raph pricked a nonexistent eyebrow, "Where's Batman then?"

Mikey chuckled, "Joker already killed the Batman with the help of Poison Ivy."

Raph twitched and frowned, "Joker can't kill the Batman. Batman's got all those gadget things, right?"

Mikey's grin grew, "Poison Ivy stole them in the night." He snickered.

"And since when does Poison Ivy work for the Joker?" Raphael inquired.

Mikey puffed out his chest, "Since I said so, that's when! Geez! Why must a man explain everything?"

Raph cracked a grin. "If you're a man," He stood up, "then ya gotta prove it ta me." He cracked a knuckle.

"A-heh," Mikey's grin turned into a sheepish smile. "Back to base, Superman!" He screeched, running to April's bags and placing Superman in his 'base', which was actually a front pocket in a black duffle bag that wasn't in use.

"That's what I thought," Raph mumbled, sitting down with a smile, because Superman no longer blocked the game. Even Don cracked a smile at Raph's little decoy plan.

Mikey had come back and placed himself back in the floor where he was before, silently watching the game.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Leonardo frowned, recalling the scene was the start of the catastrophe.

"Hey, Leo!" Leo turned to see Mikey running toward him with a rooster in his hands. "Look at this pretty chicken!" The rooster's head was bobbing to and fro, looking for something to peck so it could free itself.

"Uh, Mikey…" Leo started as the eyes of the rooster had managed to stick sight on one of Mikey's hand. But, Leo was too late, and he flinched as Mikey screamed at the peck of the rooster. Mikey had dropped the rooster and one would think that it would be quite happy and content on the ground and would walk away, but mister rooster had other plans. He went straight for Mikey's feet, clucking madly.

Michelangelo screamed again as his foot had barely dodged the rooster's beak. He took a step back, thinking the rooster wanted some room. But the rooster wasn't interested in room, it was interested in inflicting pain on Mikey's feet.

Mikey started to back away. "Good chicken, good chicken," he murmured hopefully. But as you can figure, coaxing does not work on angry roosters. As poor Mikey continued to back away, the rooster still stared at Mikey's feet, and kept walking back up to him.

Leo, having nothing he could think to do, simply decided to watch Mikey learn the lesson of angry roosters…even though he had never even met a rooster himself.

After a while, mister rooster got bored of walking and getting no where, in fact, it made him even madder. So he opened his wings and squawked with anger and took off at full speed for Mikey's feet.

Mikey yelped and turned to run from the wrath of the rooster. "Bad chicken!" He wailed. "Raphy, you said this thing was _nice_!"

Leo heard Raph laugh somewhere in the distance in the direction Mikey was running. "Sorry, bro, couldn't resist," He laughed.

Leo groaned and desperately asked God why Donny couldn't have come in place of one of them. They were simply a bad combination, like sardines on pizza. This was going to be a _long_ week. Then again, Leo breathed in the fresh air of the Utah country, if those two managed to stay out of trouble _he_ might manage to enjoy this week a little. Oh…and if Mikey had forgotten about the Bear Lake Monster.


	2. Stupid Fuballs and String

**Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while! Even the summer is a busy mess. Enjoy and review. **

**Just a little note~ T: time lapse **

While Mikey learned the lesson of why you do not wash rooster scratched hands in the horses' water trough, Raph chuckled from a distance. He leaned against an old oak in the comfort of the cool summer shade. "I think I might actually like it here," He smirked.

Farm animals were every where. Cows mooed from the pasture behind Raph while chickens, horses, pigs, sheep, and other animals called from in front of him. They all stayed perfectly fine, undisturbed by their strange visitors. Raphael frowned at an orange cat. It reminded of Klunk and Klunk reminded him that he was still tired and why.

&&&FLASHBACK&&&

Raphael was dreaming sweetly. Well…that is if sweetly has anything to do with violence. Let's just say it was bloody and didn't suit to well with the Purple dragons and leave it at that.

Raph was happy in his dreams, till a furry something that had jumped onto his chest brought him back to reality. "Stupid furball," He grumbled, pushing the orange meowing cat off his bed. "You're Mikey's stupid furball, not mine."

He rolled back over, trying to go back to sleep, but…not before a blinding light flooded the darkness beneath his eyelids and a bad voice to approach him at this hour flooded his ears. "Klunk is not a stupid furball!" Mikey hissed, "Take it back, and don't try playing asleep. I know your not!"

Raph covered his eyes, but refused to open them. "I will _not_ take it back!" He grumbled. "Your shell of a cat woke me up!"

When Mikey's light still didn't budge, Raph dared to ask, "What do you want?"

"I left Superman at April's!" Mikey managed to wail despite the fact that he was whispering.

"Go ask Don," Raphael moaned, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

"I did," Mikey answered rather curtly, "he told me to come ask you."

"Good ol' Donnie," Raph mumbled, already planning his revenge on his "genius" of a brother. "What about Leo?" His eyes were still closed and covered, even though Mike had pointed the light elsewhere.

"You're kidding aren't you Raphy?" Mike frowned, "He'll just send me back to bed telling me that I need my sleep."

Raphael grunted, "Sounds a lot better than being hog tied, having your mouth duct taped and being super-glued to your bed now doesn't it?"

Mikey wrinkled his snout. "Fine, come on Klunk, we're on our own I guess," He mumbled.

"Good luck getting past the alarm system," Raph grumbled, planting his face into his pillow. He didn't mean any luck at all, and if he did it wouldn't come to use either. Even if Mikey knew the code, it would be so loud that it would wake everyone up, including Splinter. And if he heard Mikey's reason he would simply tell Mike that April would need her sleep for the long trip and he could get Superman when she came back.

Mikey walked out of the room, mumbling. Lucky for Raph-and Klunk-, the orange furball followed Mike, meowing.

After about a quarter hour, Raph had almost fallen back asleep when he heard another voice enter his room. This one made him cringe. "Did you think it would be funny to send Mikey to me? Why did you tell him to go to bed?" Leo demanded, not even bothing with the possibility that Raphael might have been asleep.

Raph cringed again at the second question, he would rather force than ask. It was just a personality thing. "Look," He snapped, "I just told him to get lost or he would never come out of his bed until Don came up with some glue remover. You want someone to blame, go to Donnie. He send Mike to me in the first place."

Leo grunted, obviously not interested in whom was thought to be his favorite. "What does he want anyway?" He asked, sounding a bit more relaxed. The eldest rarely ever sounded relaxed.

"What?" Raph frowned, "He didn't tell you? He left his cursed Superman figurine at April's and wanted to go get it. Can I just please knock some heads off?" The last sentence shot out with out being thought about. It happened a lot when Raph was ticked or agitated. He said what he felt without thinking. And sometimes that caused a lot of trouble.

"What are you talking about?" Leo frowned. He didn't actually want to know, but the thought worried him. What was Raphael really doing in here?

"Sleep!" Raph groaned, "Can I just sleep! It's all I want! …For now."

"Alright," Leo said with a sigh, not quite wanting to understand his rather violent brother's bloody-sounding vision. "I worry about who's heads are being knocked off in your dreams…"

Raph just chuckled, rolling back onto his stomach. "You wish you knew, bro, you wish you knew."

"Actually," Leonardo rolled his eyes, "I don't." And with that he left, feeling quite like he and Don were the only decent turtles around.

Raph lay still, waiting for sleep, but it never came. After a while, he opened his eyes and shifted to his right side. That didn't work either. An hour passed of tossing and turning but no sleep. Finally, he gave up and stared up at the darkness that surrounded him.

A light flashed into his room. Then a voice. "Psst!" Mikey hissed, "Are you asleep?" Raph didn't even have to look.

"You truly have your brain in your shell," He mumbled, still staring up at the now visable ceiling of his room. "I was kidding when I said to go ask Leo."

Michelangelo shrugged and walked in. "I was desperate," he replied, "I'm not sure Superman will like Utah."

"And why the shell would Superman be going to Utah?" Raph inquired.

"I put him in April's bag," Mikey sighed. "It was his secret hideout. No one would care to look for a super hero in a girl's hair supply bag."

"No kiddin," Raph said as he sat up, figuring that laying down was doing him no use. "April'll be in for a shock when she finds Superman sleepin with her hairbrushes."

Mikey couldn't help but snicker a bit. "Raphy? Do you think we would've like Utah?"

"Peh!" Raph spat. "Little bro, we are city turtle not made for the country. Besides, who would take care of your stupid furball?"

"Klunk," Mike corrected with a frown, "And Master Splinter would feed him."

Raph let out a good humored laugh. "Mike, I don't think you've actually seen the way Splinta looks at that cat. Rats and mice usually don't really like cats anyway."

"Oh," Mikey sighed, "Then why do I get to keep him?"

"Because, Klunk hasn't threated a life yet," Raphael replied with a shrug. "By the way, do we have any clear string?"

"Yeah, there's some in Donnie's room, why?" Mikey's eyes grew. "You're still not planning on hog tying me are you?"

Raph smirked, "No, I'll keep that in mind, but I think someone deserves a good trick for causing an agitating wake up call."

"You mean Donnie?" Mikey gawked at his older brother. "You hardly ever do anything to him!"

"He deserves it," Raph grinned, with no innocent humor, "He completely deserves it."

"But what if he takes away your shell cell upgrades or something?" Mikey said with a hallow yet amazed voice.

Raph shrugged, "Doesn't sound fatal. You gonna help?"

Mikey couldn't help but smile and squirm with excitement. He loved Don, but it sounded like fun. He hadn't pulled anything good lately anyhow. "I'm in, but I'm not loosing a thing. If we get caught, you take all, Raphy."

"Fine," Raphael snorted, "And like I said before, you are what happened when a turtle crosses with a chicken." He grinned at his own little joke. "Come on," He swung himself out of bed and walked out of his room, followed by Mikey. "Time for a little crash and mess."

"I thought it was crash and burn," Mikey frowned with confusion.

"Well, not this time," Raph smiled. "Now hush," He hissed as he walked into Donnie's room. "Where's that string, Mike?"

Poor Donatello went on sleeping, unaware of his older brother's revenge being afflicted.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raph looked around Don's room from the doorway with Mike behind him, rather proud of his work. He and Mikey had completely strung the whole room in string. It even covered over and around Don to where no matter how he tried to get out of his bed everything that had been attached to string would come crashing to the floor.

Mikey spoke up. "Dude, this is ultimate, but no claim from this turtle," He laughed, "See ya." And with that, Mikey scampered off for his own room, watching for any sign of Leo or Splinter.

"Shell-head," Raph shook his head and made his way back to his own room, already playing the scene in his head.

&&&FLASHBACKEND&&&

Raph frowned, he had missed the show, but he was sure that Don would call on the shell cell sooner or later to scream. That is if their cells worked in the middle of nowhere-a.k.a. Bear Lake, Utah.

Raph looked back over at Mikey. Mike stood under a different tree, trying to stay out of the heat. Obviously, he had given up on trying to make friends with the farm animals. Raphael couldn't help but laugh. That was usually the only thing that he found his youngest brother good for, a laugh. It made it almost half-way worth it to keep him around.

He knew that Mikey wouldn't forget about the Bear Lake Monster. Raph could only wonder how long it would take him to ask…


End file.
